


He sure as hell was going to protect Will

by softboystanley



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Mike POV, little angsty, mike is a protective boy, the tinyest bit of mileven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: byler scenes from season two but they're from Mike's perspectiveim terrible at summaries sorry





	1. Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> i did my best to copy the scene exactly

It’s Halloween night. It’s supposed to be the best night of the year, but not for Mike Wheeler, not this year. Max Mayfield was the reason why. She recently moved to Hawkins and Dustin and Lucas had been trying desperately to get her in the party. And now here she was on Halloween dressed up like Michael Myers. 

Mike turned and looked directly into the lens of a camera, operated by his best friend, Will Byers.  
“Did you agree to this?” Mike asked. 

“What?” Will replied, now lowering his camera. 

“To her, joining our party.” 

“It’s just for Halloween.” said Will, always trying his best to make peace. 

“You should have checked with me.” Mike snapped

“Well they were excited, I guess I thought you would be okay with it.” Will said as innocent as ever. 

“She’s ruining the best night of the year.” Mike said walking away now full of resentment, leaving Will alone. 

Mike couldn’t believe Lucas and Dustin. Were they really trying to invite this random girl into their party. Are they trying to replace El? Suddenly his thoughts took over. A floodgate had opened and he couldn’t stop thinking about El. Everytime he thought about her he became overwhelmed with guilt as if her death was his fault. He could have done something to help her but instead he sat, his back against the wall, looking at her final moments. 

Part of him thought she was still alive, somewhere in the upside down. Just like Will he thought. Will had been trapped in the upside down for the better part of a week and he was fine. Wasn’t he? That night outside the arcade he had been fine right? And the next day when he went to the Lab it was a routine check-up right? Will was fine, right? 

Mike thought about how he had just snapped at Will and stormed away. He felt bad. He stopped and turned expecting to see Will trudging by himself but instead he was gone. And where he once stood, sat his camera, still recording. 

“Will!” Mike called out, a renewed sense of worry came over him. “Will!” 

He ran up to Dustin, Lucas, and Max. 

“Have you guys seen Will?” Mike asked fearful that history was to repeat itself. 

Suddenly Mike saw Will dart across the lawn of a house and behind the fire escape. Mike left the group confused, as he ran after the smaller boy. He found Will huddled behind a wall trembling with fear. 

“Will.” Mike shook him “Will!” 

Will’s eyes shot open, a look of terror across his face as he tried to steady his breathing. 

“Will what’s wrong?” Mike asked, still holding onto the boy’s shoulder. 

Will’s eyes looked around “I couldn’t find you! Are you hurt?” Mike asked pleading that Will would say something. 

“Holy shit.” he heard Dustin say as Max, Lucas and Dustin ran up to where Will was. 

“Is he okay?” Lucas asked, now fearful as well.

“I don’t know.” Mike replied. “I’m gonna get you home, okay? “ Mike said now addressing Will. “I’m gonna get you home. Hold on.” 

Mike lifted Will off the ground. 

“All right, take it easy.” Dustin said rushing up to help. 

“I got him.” Mike snapped still a little annoyed that Max was even here. 

“Mike?” 

“Keep trick-or-treating. I’m bored anyways.” Mike had his arm tightly wrapped around Will, who was still shaking and breathing heavily. 

Mike walked away and walked Will all the way back to his house and into his basement. He sat Will down on the couch and looked over at the blanket fort where El once stayed. He might not have been able to save El but he sure as hell was going to save Will.


	2. Will In The Field

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets his third episode of the season and it's worse. Way worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am astonished I even finished this as quickly as I did I'm usually a procrastinator. 
> 
> this one was a little harder though cause mike wasnt in every scene so i kinda like guessed at what he was doing and thinking

“Where is Will?” Mike asked. He had just searched through the entire school looking for Dart, Dustin’s weird ass lizard. He had also had a run in with Max. She was arguing with him that she should be in the party. Then the oddest thing happened. She fell off her skateboard. It’s like a magnet pulled on my board she said. Mike remembered feeling like someone was watching them, but when he turned around no one was there. Maybe it was El. El could have made Max’s board pull out from underneath her. But why wouldn’t she come out and talk to me. El would have said something to him right? But Mike had no time to ponder it for Will had found Dart in the bathroom and that’s where he was now expect there was no lizard and no Will. 

“I don’t know.” Dustin responded. “He wasn’t here when I got here.” 

“Isn’t that his Super-Com?” Lucas observed. 

Mike picked up the com. “Spilt up.” A seriousness became present in his voice. “If you find him signal over com.” 

He and Lucas decided to look through the west side of the building, while Max and Dustin searched through the east side. 

He thought back to Will’s message. Guys.. I found him… In the bathroom by Mr. Salerno’s.. He couldn’t be far. Lucas and he searched every room on the west side of the building and there was still no sign of Will. 

“Go! Away!” Mike heard someone yell in the distance. It sounded like Will. But there was something in his voice. Fear. 

“Lucas, did you hear that?” 

“Hear what?” 

“Go! Away!” 

“That.” 

Mike and Lucas ran towards the cries and it took them outside and to the field where they found Will. He was standing there, in some kind of trance. 

“Get the others.” Mike said looking at Lucas. 

“On it.” Lucas began sprinting away. 

“Will.” Mike shook him like he had done the night before. “Will!” 

He heard the door open and looked to see Lucas, Dustin, Max, and... was that.. Mrs. Byers? 

“I just found him like this. I think he’s having another episode.” 

“Will.” Mrs. Byers grabbed on to Will’s shoulders. “Will.” 

“Sweetie, wake up. It’s Mom.” 

Mike looked around at his friends. Max, of course, still had no idea what was going on because no one had explained the events of last year to her. At least not to Mike’s knowledge. 

“Will.” 

“Will wake up.” 

“Can you hear me?” 

Mike was getting worried now. This episode was clearly much worse than his one from last night. He wasn’t waking up. Why wasn’t he waking up. What if he doesn’t wake up? A dark part of his mind began to imagine what would happen if Will didn’t wake up but he quickly pushed the thoughts away. He couldn’t think like that. Not now. 

“Will, please, just wake up.”

“Wake up. It’s Mom.” 

“It’s me.” 

Will’s eyes shot open just as they had the night before. 

Joyce got Will and took him home leaving the rest of the party sitting on the steps of the school. 

“What the hell just happened?” Max asked, completely oblivious to the situation. 

“You wouldn’t believe us if we told you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback would be highly appreciated 
> 
> sorry this one was terrible
> 
> next one will be up probably tmr or the day after that


	3. We Won't Let Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is getting worse and Mike is trying his best to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry it took me so long to post this. The next one will be out tmr and it will be the finale.

Mike was at the Byer’s house. It was getting close to sundown. Will was getting worse and to top it all off, Mrs. Byers couldn’t get a hold of Sheriff Hopper. 

 

“It’s like I feel what the Shadow Monster is feeling.” Will explained to Mike. “See what he’s seeing.” 

 

Mike was looking around the room at the weird vines that were criss crossing the entire house. The were drawn erratically, like a mad scientist’s notes in a movie. 

 

Mike looked over at Will. “Like in the Upside Down?”

 

“Some of him is there.” Will paused. “But some of him is here too.” 

 

“Here, like, in this house?”

 

“In this house and…” Mike saw tears start to form in Will’s eyes. “In me.” 

 

Mike quickly sat down on the bed and stared at his best friend, his heart aching more and more. Mike wished more than anything that he could make Will’s pain go away. Mike would carry the weight of the world on his shoulders for this boy. 

 

“It’s like he’s reaching into Hawkins….more and more. And the more he spreads the more connected to him I feel.” 

 

“And the more you see these now-memories.” Mike finished. 

 

“At first I just felt it... in the back of my head...I didn’t even really now it was there. It’s like when you have a dream...and you can’t remember it unless you think really hard. It was like that. But now it’s like….now I remember. I remember all the time.” Will was close to tears now. 

 

_ Dear God, please make it stop _ Mike thought. He hoped this was all a dream and that he would wake up tomorrow and Will would be fine. Mike needed Will to be fine. Listening to him break like this it hurt Mike’s heart but not in the way it would if Dustin or Lucas were going through this. His heart had only hurt like this once before. The night El had died. 

  
  


“Maybe...maybe that’s good.” 

 

“Good?” 

 

“Just think about it, Will. You’re like a spy now. A superspy. Spying on the Shadow Monster.” Mike hoped that this would make his friend feel better, at least for now. “If you know what he’s seeing and feeling maybe that’s how we can stop him. Maybe all this is happening for a reason.” 

“You really think so?” Hope was now present in Will’s voice. 

 

“Yeah. Yeah I really do.” Mike had even convinced himself now. Will was really gonna be okay. 

 

Will turned his head to look at a drawing of the Shadow Monster. 

 

“What if he figures out we’re spying on him?” All hope had now diminished from Will’s voice. “What if he spies back?” Will was crying now. 

 

“He won’t.” Mike said trying his hardest to assure Will. 

 

“How do you know?” 

 

Mike put his hand on Will’s. Will’s hand was significantly smaller than Mike’s but it was warm to the touch. 

 

“We won’t let him.” 

 

Mike kept his hand on Will’s partially because it calmed him down but also because it felt right. Like it was fate.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn sorry this one was so short but tmrs will be longer and incredible emotional so bring tissues yall. 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!


	4. It Was The Best Thing I've Ever Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike tells Will about when they first met in an effort to save Will Byers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is. The grand finale. I highly recommend listening to Castle Byers on the Stranger Things 1 soundtrack if you can while reading this.

Will was tied to a chair and possessed by the Mind Flayer. He was in the Byer’s shed, bright lights were shining in his face so he couldn’t see his surroundings. Both Joyce and Jonathan were telling him stories about him to get him back to himself. It was almost Mike’s turn. He knew which story he was going to tell. 

  


“Do you remember the day we first met.” Mike said his mind now flooded with the memory of that day. Will turned at looked at Mike, but Mike could see it in his eyes. It wasn’t Will. Not yet. 

  


“It was… it was the first day of kindergarten.”  Mike was completely unaware of the fact that he was crying. In fact, he was unaware of anything. At that moment it was just him and Will. 

  


“I knew nobody.” Mike allowed the memory to flood over him and suddenly he back there. He was a tiny little kindergartener all alone. And then with each line he spoke more memories of him and Will came to light. 

  


“I had no friends and..” 

  


_ The time him and Will had their first sleepover. They had stayed up all night watching scary movies, huddled in a ball, together. _

  


“I just felt so alone and so scared, but…” 

  


_ The first time either of them had ever played Dungeons and Dragons. It was Will’s birthday gift to Mike. “I just know you're gonna love it.” Will had said.  _

  


“I saw you on the swings and you were alone, too.” 

  


_ When Will fell off his bike and Mike carried him home in his basket like E.T.  _

  


“You were just swinging by yourself.” 

  


_ When they met Dustin. He was hiding behind the jungle gym. “I think Troy is gone.” Will said to him. Will was always so kind, even to strangers.  _

  


“And I just walked up to you and…” 

  


_ And when they met Lucas and the party was formed. Lucas was wearing a D&D shirt. “Do want to come to my place after school and play with us.” Will had asked. Lucas agreed and the rest was history.  _

  


“I asked.” 

  


_ When Will’s fake body was pulled out of the quarry. Mike cried all night long. “It can’t be true” he kept repeating those words.  _

  
  


“I asked if you wanted to be my friend.” 

  


_ When Will was recovered from the Upside Down. “He’s awake.” Jonathan had said. Mike awoke him friends and rushed into Will’s room. “Byers!” Lucas had cried. Mike ran up and Will a hug, trying hard to suppress tears.  _

  


“And you said yes.” 

  


_ Only a few nights ago when they were sitting in Mike’s basement on Halloween. “Sometimes I feel like I’m going crazy.”  _

_ “Me too.”  _

_ “Hey well if we’re both going crazy then we’ll go crazy together, right.” _

_ Will laughed. “Yeah, crazy together.”  _

  


“You said yes.” 

  


_ Mike realized in that moment why he had felt so protective over Will. Why whenever he thought of Eleven he thought of Will. He loved Will. But more than he loved Dustin and Lucas. More than friend love.  _

  


“It was the best thing I’ve ever done.” And Mike meant every word. He looked at Will and his eyes were watering. It was Will. He was back. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that then Will snaps back to being the mind flayer and starts yelling but i felt like ending it there was my best bet because then El came back and that would be a whole mess to sort out. I really hope that you enjoyed reading this cause I know I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> feedback is always appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a series of scenes so yeah 
> 
> feedback would be highly appreciated 
> 
> next one will be up soon hopefully


End file.
